everyone_is_here_the_ultra_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Extras
There are several shorter episodes of Everyone Is Here which are not part of the official storyline and have a YTP-like feel to them. Found as an addendum in every season DVD and box set, they were released as an official collection in Excellent Extras, An Extra Helping, Even More Extras and The Final Addendum; Some More Extras. There are also several extras released on Newgrounds that are due to be released as part of Seasons Thirteen, Fourteen and Fifteen's DVD addendums. They have no chronological order, and are not arranged in seasons, meaning you can watch any of them in any order you want. List Of All Extra Episodes Derek Skydives From The Empire State Building (Excellent Extras, Season One DVD) Tweek Visits The Hotel Of Diabetics (Excellent Extras, Season One DVD) Logan Commits War Crimes And Makes Sandwiches (Excellent Extras, Season One DVD) Derek Cosplays As A 2003 Honda Civic At Comic-Con (Excellent Extras, Season Two DVD) Tweek Fails To Prove His Client's Innocence (''Excellent Extras, Season Two DVD) ''Logan Receives A Degree In Writing Cue Cards ''(Excellent Extras, Season Two DVD) ''Derek Chokes On A Mountain Of Pancakes And Dies (Excellent Extras, Season Three DVD) Tweek's Obsession With Virtual Girls ''(Excellent Extras, Season Three DVD) ''Logan Watches A Confusing Western Movie ''(Excellent Extras, Season Three DVD) ''Derek Battles A Self-Proclaimed Mad Doctor ''(An Extra Helping, Season Four DVD) ''Tweek Gets Verbally Abused ''(An Extra Helping, Season Four DVD) ''Logan Destroys The Careers Of Millions ''(An Extra Helping, Season Four DVD) ''Christian's Irrelevant And Nonsensical Stories ''(An Extra Helping, Season Four DVD) ''Derek Starts A Famous YouTube Knockoff ''(An Extra Helping, Season Five DVD) ''Tweek Fails To Comply With Standard Operating Procedure ''(An Extra Helping, Season Five DVD) ''Logan's Life Becomes A Living Hell ''(An Extra Helping, Season Five DVD) ''Christian Develops The Cure For Cancer ''(An Extra Helping, Season Five DVD) ''Derek's Excellent Adventure ''(An Extra Helping, Season Six DVD) ''Tweek Tries To Save His Career With Unfunny Skits ''(An Extra Helping, Season Six DVD) ''Logan Fall''s ''Over And Breaks Several Bones ''(An Extra Helping, Season Six DVD) ''Christian Smashes A Time Machine ''(An Extra Helping, Season Six DVD) ''Derek Gets A Terrible New Job ''(Even More Extras, Season Seven DVD) ''Tweek Embarks On A Government Raid ''(Even More Extras, Season Seven DVD) ''Logan Goes To Vietnam ''(Even More Extras, Season Seven DVD) ''Christian Avenges Pearl Harbour ''(Even More Extras, Season Seven DVD) ''Kris Gets Possessed By A Bad Lemon ''(Even More Extras, Season Seven DVD) ''Derek Abducts One Billion Children ''(Even More Extras, Season Eight DVD) ''Tweek Gets Free Healthcare ''(Even More Extras, Season Eight DVD) ''Logan Is Sued For Data Theft ''(Even More Extras, Season Eight DVD) ''Christian Can't Make Good KFC ''(Even More Extras, Season Eight DVD) ''Kris Starts A Dictatorship ''(Even More Extras, Season Eight DVD) ''Midoriya's Last Christmas ''(Even More Extras, Season Eight DVD) ''Derek Cancels His Netflix Subscription ''(Even More Extras, Season Nine DVD) ''Logan Learns A Hard Lesson ''(Even More Extras, Season Nine DVD) ''Tweek Loses His Sense Of Taste ''(Even More Extras, Season Nine DVD) ''Christian Is Kidnapped By A Ghost Gorilla ''(Even More Extras, Season Nine DVD) ''Kris Sells Pizza Underground ''(Even More Extras, Season Nine DVD) ''Midoriya Discovers The Box Of Sensational Secrecy ''(Even More Extras, Season Nine DVD) ''Derek Tries Stand Up Comedy ''(The Final Addendum, Season Ten DVD) ''Tweek Loses His Place In Line ''(The Final Addendum, Season Ten DVD) ''Logan Does Not Know How To Fly ''(The Final Addendum, Season Ten DVD) ''Christian Trips Over Garlic Bread ''(The Final Addendum, Season Ten DVD) ''Kris Recreates World War 2 ''(The Final Addendum, Season Ten DVD) ''Midoriya Needs A Hug ''(The Final Addendum, Season Ten DVD) ''Derek And The Quest For Cheese ''(The Final Addendum, Season Eleven DVD) ''Tweek Starts A Flex Tape Campaign ''(The Final Addendum, Season Eleven DVD) ''Logan Gets Mad ''(The Final Addendum, Season Eleven DVD) ''Christian Is Launched Into Space ''(The Final Addendum, Season Eleven DVD) ''Kris Wants His Money Back ''(The Final Addendum, Season Eleven DVD) ''Midoriya's Terrible First Day ''(The Final Addendum, Season Eleven DVD) ''Derek Has A Mental Breakdown ''(The Final Addendum, Season Twelve DVD) ''Tweek Ruins The Spaghetti ''(The Final Addendum, Season Twelve DVD) ''Logan Insults Fat People ''(The Final Addendum, Season Twelve DVD) ''Christian Spanks A Boulder ''(The Final Addendum, Season Twelve DVD) ''Kris And His Extremely Complex Thesis ''(The Final Addendum, Season Twelve DVD) ''Midoriya Fights For His Innocence ''(The Final Addendum, Season Twelve DVD) All Newgrounds Extras The Newgrounds extras are much more crude and crazier than the other extras. These are all of them. ''Derek Goes To Israel And Gets Chased By Penguins Logan Receives A Double Detention For Genocide Tweek Forgets The Flesh-Eating Rabbit Repellent Christian Undergoes Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Kris' Bathroom Fiasco (featuring Midoriya and Derek) Logan Eats Steak At The Hospital For Religious Reasons Tweek Wars: The Astoundingly Profane Trilogy- Part 1 Christian's Interdimensional Political Leanings Are Not Legal Kris Promotes Murder And Gets Himself Arrested On Live TV Midoriya Invents Quantum Mechanics With Two Waffles And A Spork Derek Is Forbidden The Privilege Of Breathing Tweek Wars: The Astoundingly Profane Trilogy- Part 2 Logan's Inspirationally Boring Psychosis Christian Arrives Two Minutes Late To The Opera Kris Misses The 13th Hole To Lose The $5 Million Cash Prize Midoriya Is One Hell Of A Red Hot Chilli Pepper